


The Little Spider

by haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of cursing, cursing, have my angry mealtdown over a spidee, so here, this happened like two hours ago and someone told me to make it a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/pseuds/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr
Summary: I made a wonderful discovery today :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Little Spider

this little bitch ass cunt of a fucking spider decided it would be a great fucking idea to walk it’s ass onto the wall beside my face so I went “Jesus fuck” and fucking rolled off my high bunk bed in my fucking college dorm room then spent twenty minuets cussing it out until I found it and killed it little fuck ass punk ass bitch of an eight legged bastard. Little piece of shit freak comin in here and fucking around my walls there’s probably thirty more of those jackoffs dicking around my room oh hell no im gonna need more hairspray to kill these fuckers


End file.
